


Tadaima

by Rainwater_Apothecary



Series: 10 days of Snakepei [2]
Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Coming home after a long mission, Established Relationship, Light's hearing is nuts, M/M, Sean cameo, TLC, junpei is a nerd, quiet ways to show care, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 00:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainwater_Apothecary/pseuds/Rainwater_Apothecary
Summary: Junpei comes home after a long mission. He shows Light how much he cares.





	Tadaima

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place like 5 years after 'Okaeri', but you don't have to read both to understand this one -peace sign emoji-

This was Junpei's favorite part of any mission: coming home. The door eased open to the Tenmyoji-Field residence and he slipped inside.  


It was the little rituals that lead up to the best part: going to bed beside his husband. 

Granted after-mission sex was fantastic but Junpei had a dare with himself to get to bed before Light woke up without his crazy hearing alerting him.  


Settling on the stairs (the outside of the third one up, it didn't creak) he took off his combat boots (laces not zippers) and set them on the mat.  


Muscle memory took him through the nerve-wracking motions of shrugging out of his leather jacket without making the zippers jingle (he'd unzipped the main zipper as soon as he'd turned onto their street. Can't be too careful.) and hung it on a free peg beside ushanka hats and scarves.

He wasn't gonna risk opening a closet door, no sir.  


Bouncing lightly from the edge of a stair here to the middle of a stair there Junpei made it up 12 of the 14 steps between the coat room and their bedroom. 

Shit. He was still wearing his socks. 

Taking in a breath as silently as possible, Junpei bounced on his toes. 

Once, twice, go.

Making the perilous leap over the thirteenth and fourteenth stairs to the landing was hard enough normally, but he had only reliably made the dismount in bare feet.  


And while he loved his husband's chuckles, he didn't enjoy when they were directed at him because he'd fallen ass over teacup jumping over squeaky stairs in socked feet.  


He hung in the air for a heart-stopping moment before landing and sliding down the hall. Feverishly trying to catch himself without slamming a hand on the wall, he pinwheeled his arms frantically.  


In a stunning display of divine intervention he somehow managed to lean forward then back just in time to halt his luge.  


Time for the Olympic-level final heat: the bedroom door.  


Being federal agents both men knew better than to have the locking mechanism in place where a credit card could silently ease it open. Knowing Light, the door would have something blocking it from opening too far while he slept.  


Final heat. Maximum effort.  


With the care and breathless slowness of putting their baby to bed and _hoping_ he stays that way when his back touches the crib Junpei turned the knob. It made no noise that he could pick up, but that meant _nothing._  


Junpei's bicep pushed against his skin a little as he lifted the knob to lever the door into it's hinges for maximum silence.  


The sight that met him negated most of his precautions.  


Curled up on their bed lay his husband and their 11 month old son, Sean. Poor guy, the little bald bean probably kept him awake until shortly before Junpei got home.  


The young father felt all the tension leave his body just _looking_ at his small family.  


Shelling off his shirt (but leaving his jeans on, those were just asking for some disaster if he tried to pry his legs from the skin-tight fabric in the dark beside his husband and hairpin-trigger of a son.) he slid into bed beside his man.  


Not that he had much choice in the setup, Light's body possessed the cat-like ability to take up an entire bed when he slept. Bastard. Beautiful, smart, witty bastard.  


Junpei felt himself smile as he dozed off. This wasn't in the plan, this falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow thing, but it was late and he was tired and his husband _and_ his baby had synced their breathing so really he didn't stand a chance.  


Reaching over their tiny bundle Junpei traced over the pale knuckles closest to him.  


"Mm...Junpei..."  


"Just me, sweetheart."  


"welcome back..."  


"I am back."  


Quiet fell over the little family of three as Tenmyoji Junpei snuggled into the blankets, flanked his baby, and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
